The present application relates to heavy vehicle air braking systems, and is particularly directed to a solenoid valve with an integrated check valve functionality for an air braking system of a heavy vehicle, such as a truck.
Some air braking systems include an anti-lock brake system (ABS) that has a number of ABS modulator valves. The ABS modulator valves are controlled in response to electrical control signals from an ABS controller to modulate air flow to service brake chambers to prevent locking of braked wheels to improve the braking characteristics of the heavy vehicle. Some air braking systems include a traction control system that has a number of traction relay valves. The traction relay valves are controlled in response to electrical control signals from a traction controller to modulate air flow to service brake chambers to improve the traction characteristics of the heavy vehicle. In valve designs of known ABS modulator valves and traction relay valves, air flow in both directions between a control port and a delivery port of a valve are blocked when the valve is energized. Many types of valves including ABS modulator valves and traction relay valves are used in an air braking system to provide various braking functions for the heavy vehicle. It would be desirable to improve designs of valves that are used in air braking systems of heavy vehicles.